


Valentine War

by Racoonisphere



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Bisexual Anna (Disney), Discord: Elsanna Shenanigans (Disney), Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Kristanna, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racoonisphere/pseuds/Racoonisphere
Summary: Ever wanted a fanfic where your two ships from the same fandom are fighting over each other, well- you've come to the right place. That's exactly what this is. Sort of. I think. Idk. You read it and tell me.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Valentine War

Anna sits up in her bed with a yawn, her arms stretching up above her head and then folding over into her lap as she tries to register being alive. Her tired gaze blinks slowly while looking out the window to the bright sun peaking through. Then a pleased smile finds her mouth as she remembers what day it was: valentine’s day. Last year, Kristoff had spent the entire day trying to woo her. While his attempts didn’t really go as planned, she still adored that he tried. Giggling to herself, Anna goes to slide off of her bed so she could change into an orange sundress that fell just below her knees and style her hair into twin braids. As she finishes changing, she notices a letter strung with red string on the wooden end of the divider. So, it had begun. While excitedly getting her heels on, she flips open the letter and reads it. Actually, she has to read it over several times… What she had expected was a messily handwritten love letter from Kristoff, but what she received was a neatly worded message to meet whoever wrote it in the dining room. Of course, it had to be Elsa, but what on earth was that girl up to. Regardless, she wasn’t one to keep her big sister waiting, so the ginger princess rushes to the door, note in hand. As she opens it, she gasps in surprise to see none other but Kristoff on the other side holding a large bouquet of her favorite flowers, sunflowers.

“Kristoff!”

“Good morning, Anna! Happy Valentine’s Day!” A flattered grin spreads on her face as he holds out the flowers to her, obviously just as excited as she is for the day. “I got these for you, obviously. Uhm i-in hopes you’ll be my valentine again this year.” Like the polite girl she was, Anna accepts the flowers and takes a deep breath of the sweet aroma before backing away into her room so she could put them in the nearest vase and take them with her that way. While doing so, she leaves the letter on the dresser instead.

“Oh, Kristoff, thank you! Haha you already know my answer to that.” She wraps her arm around his with the vase in her other hand and starts them off down the hall towards the dining room. “Let’s go to the dining room so I can fill this vase with water.” While she had left out the part where Elsa was probably waiting for them, she was actually more excited to see her sister. The moment they push open the double doors into the room, her jaw drops, as does the vase almost. 

The dining room was decked out in Anna’s favorite color. Orange and red hearts decorate the walls like tinsel and the tablecloth on the table was a dark orange velvety color. On top of that, an assortment of different chocolates practically covered the entire table, with the exception of strawberries and other dippable foods to put in the chocolate fondue laid perfectly on the table’s center. Elsa was at the far end of the table, surveying the work with intense skepticism until the doors open to reveal her beautiful little sister and her opponent for the day. Kristoff himself looked equally astonished, but not at all put down by the 1-up Elsa had done.

“Anna!” At the sound of Elsa’s voice, Anna quickly takes her attention away from the mass of chocolate. In her head, she had already devoured much of it, so seeing it again made her happy that she could do it for real now. First though, she sets the vase down carefully before running and attacking her big sister with a hug. The force of impact almost knocked them both down, but it seemed Elsa was prepared for that as well, for instead of the floor, the hug knocked them back into a chair. The blonde held Anna tight in her arms, a smirk gracing her lips as she looked past neatly braided ginger hair to Kristoff. His eyes narrowed back, but he still seemed supportive more than competitive. Strange… No matter. He would be a sore loser by the end of the day. 

“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe you did all of this!” Anna finally releases her grip to stand up again, her hand reaching towards the chocolate fondue, but then instantly retracting. She looks to Elsa with a dead serious express. “Who on Earth is it for?” Kristoff couldn’t stop himself from chuckling at Anna’s naivety, but Elsa only shot him a side glance in return before calmly answering back to Anna.

“It’s for you, goofball. Happy Valentine’s Day, Anna.” As she spoke, she dips a small strawberry into the chocolate with just her fingers then holds out the fruit for her sister. Anna seemed more flustered by this development rather than baffled, but leans forward just a bit to take the strawberry with her mouth anyways. That wasn’t exactly what Elsa had expected, making her blush as well, but it made her laugh and it certainly helped her side of the bet. “Does that mean you’ll be my valentine?” She uses her thumb to wipe off excess chocolate from Anna’s mouth and taste it herself. Watching Elsa do that, it seemed for a moment the princess had lost her words. So, Kristoff butts in instead.

“She already has a valentine, actually.” He walks up behind the ginger, catching her attention. Yet, her words were still an incoherent mess when she tried to intervene.

“Oh, you think so? Sisters before misters, you know. I knew her first.” Elsa counters with a glare until they were in the midst of an icy staring contest. It gave enough tension that finally Anna felt awkward enough to say something.

“I have two hands…” A moment more of silence and then both Kristoff and Elsa were laughing, leaving Anna confused as to what the hell was going on. “Or I could just muse you two and choose my valentine based on how much time you spend with me, I guess.” Feeling irritated by these two, she rolls her eyes, obviously joking.

“Great! C’mon Anna, there’s still much time left in today to win you over!” Before Elsa could stop him, Kristoff lifts Anna up into his arms and makes a break for the door. While this was a strange turn of events for Anna, she wasn’t about to ruin their fun. Something like this wouldn’t tear them apart, would it? Well, as there was clearly nothing she could do about it, she really hoped not. 

“You two are crazy!” She laughs, giving an excited yelp as she was tossed into the pillowed seat of Kristoff’s sled just outside the front doors of the castle. As the man hopped in beside her and grabbed Sven’s reins, they were off and out the castle gates, speeding through Arendelle towards the mountains faster than was expected. Not that she could say she expected any of this.

“Only for you, apparently!” He yells over the sound of the wind rushing around them. Anna shakes her head again with a goofy smile. She has to hold on tight at first, a bit afraid to fall off at every turn, but as they get into the woods, she lets herself relax and just enjoy the ride. Looked like Kristoff remembered she liked fast for once. It didn’t matter she didn’t know where they were going as long as she could smugly prop her feet up and lean back comfortably. Hell yes she would take advantage of Kristoff’s eagerness to win whatever these two were fighting about. Serves him right for doing it in the first place… 

“I think I could get used to this~” Anna grins, slowly undoing her braids so her hair could be free in the warm summer wind. Kristoff looks over at her with a smirk, clearly proud of himself for thinking of this.

“Yeah? Well, you could have this and my undying love every day if you make me your valentine.” He scoots closer to her, his own hair getting blown by the strong wind.

“Really? Wow, Elsa is going to have to try really hard if she’s going to one-up this!” One of her hands reaches up to his face as she carefully leans up, seconds away from kissing him until a voice interrupts them.

“Not to fear, princess! Your knight is here to save you!” Once again, both Kristoff and Anna look over to Elsa’s set up in awe. This time, the Queen was adorned with dark blue armor, fitted perfectly to her as was the helmet obscuring her face. She rode on a snow white horse, her own from the stables whom she called Nixie.The steed was powerful and was hardly at full sprint when riding beside the sled. Elsa adjusts herself on the horse, standing on the stirrups as she pulls out an icy blade with both hands. “En guard, foe! Release the princess to me or taste my mighty blade!” Anna blushes hard, once again overwhelmed by something Elsa was doing for her, and damn did she look really really good in that armor.

“Come and get her!” Kristoff ties the reins to the front of the sled and stands on his ride as well, quickly reaching into the back of the sled for his lute. Without hesitation, Elsa jumps off of her horse and lands on the back of the sled with a surprising amount of balance. While it look extremely impressive, on the inside, she was so relieved that it actually worked.This was a poor choice on Kristoff’s part as Elsa had actually been taught basic fencing and was quite good with a sword, a fact he would soon learn as his lute was no match for Elsa’s “mighty blade”. The platinum blonde pulls Kristoff to the back of the sled where he struggles to get up while she quickly jumps to the front and drops her sword to pick Anna up. Anna, at this point, was so encaptured by watching this scene unravel, that she thought maybe she had been forgotten about. So, as Elsa picks her up, she gives her older sister a jumble of words that was sort of like a thank you.

“Never fear, m’lady~” Then, just as she murmurs that, Elsa tosses Anna onto the back of Nixie. Anna couldn’t help a fearful yell while tossed into the air and, upon landing, desperately holds onto the horse for dear life. The queen quickly draws her sword again as Kristoff stands with the new weapon of a branch he had found in the back. Though, instead of fighting him again, she strikes her sword over the reins, cutting off the sled’s engine. Before she could lose her horse though, she makes a desperate jump off the edge of the sled and onto Nixie’s back just behind Anna. Another amazing feat she went for without thinking. Panting hard, Elsa sheathes her sword and lifts the visor of her helmet.

“Elsa, that was amazing! Did you two plan that?!” Anna was completely blown away by her sister’s actions, the blush from before still very pink and evident on her cheeks. Elsa laughs at the question and shakes her head.

“No, we did not. Worked better than I thought it would, though!” She wraps an arm protectively around Anna’s waist while the other holds onto Nixie’s reins so she could steer the horse higher up the mountain. Somehow that was more flattering to imagine Elsa did it out of impulse, something she knew her sister didn’t like to do and she did it for her. Suddenly the soft breath on her ear gave her a much different feeling than she was used to. “I didn’t scare you when throwing you onto Nixie, did I?”

“N-no, I’m okay.” Her own hands relax their grip on Nixie’s neck, instead finding Elsa’s arm around her waist and trusting that she would keep her safe. Next thing she knew, her sister was pressing an affectionate kiss to her cheek, probably only in a sisterly manner. Yet, Anna’s heart practically broke through her chest with how hard it started beating. It was impossible not to realize how close Elsa was pressed against her, especially with the feeling of an icy metallic plate pressed against her shoulders. It wasn’t too long after the squirmish before they had arrived, Elsa pulling back on Nixie’s reins so they were stopping just beside a grassy cliff. It was one of the fjord’s cliffs. The perfect place to look at the ocean beyond and Arendelle so far away. Though the ground was thawed, the air had gotten very cold and as Anna was helped down off of the horse by her knight, she hugs her arms close to her chest.

“Oh shoot! I knew I was forgetting something!” Elsa had noticed the action and immediately cursed herself for forgetting about the cold. Anna quickly goes to take Elsa’s hand and bring the queen’s attention back down to her.

“No, no, don’t worry about it! It isn’t thAt cold. I’ll be fine!” For a moment, Elsa looked a little surprised that her sister hadn’t instead chosen to mock her, but in hindsight, Anna would probably never do such a thing to Elsa. Not even in the middle of a dumb contest. The surprise quickly melts into a smile again and she uses her other hand to pull off her helmet, her long platinum blonde hair falling from it in a kind of mess. Anna giggles at the mess and does her best to brush it out with her fingers as the two seem to get closer.

“Forget about someone?” Both women turn to look down the path they had come from, to see Kristoff riding on Sven and trotting towards them, a duffel bag slung over Kristoff’s shoulder. Elsa couldn’t even be mad about it. Kristoff was clearly far more clever than she gave him credit for. Surprisingly, he was the one who had made the plan and yet, still gave her room for a fighting chance. This was all about Anna anyways and making her feel special. Anna let out a breath of relief that he was okay, but there was definitely a strange twinge of irritation that he had walked in on their moment. All was forgiven though when he drops down from the reindeer and displays the contents of the bag. With a smirk to Elsa, he pulls out a large blanket and drapes it around Anna’s shoulders to which she hugs it tight around herself.

“Kristoff! You’re back!” Anna’s enthusiasm for his return brightens his expression, and he gives her a sheepish smile. “And you brought foooood!” The ginger quickly reaches forward to snag a bagged sandwich from Kristoff’s duffel bag, successfully getting away with it, too, since it was technically going to be given to her anyways. Kristoff just laughs and wraps his arm around Anna before seating himself on the grass beside her. Elsa could see no way to win at this rate except by actually murdering Kristoff in battle, but as tempting as it was, it probably wouldn’t win her sister’s heart- er… affection. Anna watches her contemplate decisions while Kristoff rummages through the bag for the two mugs he had brought, as well as the hot water he had kept warm under the blanket.

“Elsa, come sit beside me.” When the Queen looks ready to decline, Anna grabs her hand and pulls her down into the grass beside her anyways.

“Oh! Uh.. alright then.” Yeah, sure, Kristoff had come back with food, which is the most romantic gift anyone could give, but Elsa had still gotten into her head and into her heart. Maybe she was hopelessly attracted to spontaneity, but Elsa hadn’t even mentioned anything about the contest or Anna making her the valentine. The way her sister held her so tightly on the horse… She really couldn’t help herself or these unusual feelings. With the way Kristoff was treating them leaning against each other even though he had seemingly given his best to win over the sisterly bond she had with Elsa, Anna couldn’t help wondering if getting them this much closer was what he wanted in the first place. He seemed awfully calm as she leaned into Elsa’s arms rather than his own while setting up the hot cocoa he had pre-prepared. Elsa had no such suspicions. Her focus was all on the beautiful girl leaning against her and letting her wrap cold arms around her. Even if she didn’t win the bet, this day was absolutely worth everything. 

“Elsa, only two mugs were able to fit in the bag with everything else, I-”

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t want any.” She didn’t even look up to address him, instead a little lost just looking down at Anna and running her fingers through the ginger’s soft silky hair. Anna seemed equally lost with the gentle fingers in her hair, her eyes already half closed. Kristoff couldn’t help but glance at them every so often as he stirred both mugs of cocoa, a smile on his face to see that the plan had gone a lot further than just worked. The two sisters had been accidentally finding ways to flirt with each other and cast side stares to each other for what felt like ages. It was blindingly obvious to a man who had grown up around love experts, and as one willing to set up his friends with the people they deserved, he knew right away this was the one. The love between them was so warm, he had to wonder if Anna would’ve even needed the blanket in the first place. Still, he clears his throat to at least get Anna’s attention again so she could take one of the mugs from him. As she leans forward to do so, it successfully broke Elsa from her trance as well.

“Are you guys sure I’m not… intruding by staying?” 

“Of course you aren’t.” Kristoff scoffs before taking a sip of his own drink. “This is war after all. If anything, maybe I should leave you two. Seems food isn’t the only way to Anna’s heart.” Before leaning back into her sister’s arms, Anna shoots Kristoff a playful glare, but quickly settles with a smile when taking a long drink of the cocoa. Elsa, however, finds her face getting very hot from his comment, suddenly aware of this trap he had set for her. He clearly didn’t understand that’s what it was, but her heart was beating painfully fast in her chest. If it weren’t for the blanket between them, Anna would’ve probably felt it and questioned her. Ahtohallan knew how much she didn’t want those questions.

“Please don’t leave..” And just like that, Elsa’s heart melts. Her arms wrap tighter around Anna to show she wasn’t about to go anywhere. Though Kristoff stands up with his mug and turns towards Sven, who was grazing the grass minding his own business. The sun was hovering just above the horizon, casting the fjord before them in a beautiful orange glow that was hard to take their eyes away from. 

“I think I’ll accept this defeat as an honor. To be bested by the Queen and someone truly deserving of Anna’s affections this valentine’s day.” Kristoff spoke respectfully, but mockingly as well to keep the mood. “Now that I know your tricks, prepare to be defeated next year.” With a nervous grin, Elsa waves Kristoff off as he turns away.

“I accept your challenge in advance. You best not hold back next year.” She giggles and Anna does the same, relieved they were both still getting along. As Kristoff trots away on Sven, leaving his duffel bag behind, Anna slowly looks up at Elsa, who in turn looks down at her. They were alone now with only Nixie to judge them for what was about to happen. “Anna?” Elsa could feel her nerves quickly making it hard to breathe. Her sister was sitting up against her until their faces were barely an inch apart. 

“Close your eyes, Elsa.” Even though she knew exactly what Anna was going to do should she follow said directions, Elsa shut her eyes anyways. As she felt soft lips brush her own and carefully press against them, all she could do was hold her breath and feel her heart skip one too many beats. When the lips pulled away, she still didn’t dare move or open her eyes until something firmer and round was pressed to her mouth instead, confusing her enough to at least open her eyes. She tasted chocolate before she saw it, and like her sister had done to her this afternoon, Elsa takes it with her mouth. Anna gives her a dreamy smile, blushing just as much as the blonde queen.

“What was that, Anna?” 

“Chocolate.” That was a good answer for now. One they can both accept without actually dealing with it yet. So, Elsa just nods and pulls Anna into her arms again so they could both watch the sunset. Who knew war could end so beautifully.


End file.
